Patch 0.1.14.3748
Replay System Improvements: *'Improved:' Replay Refresh Functionality *'Added:' Ability to delete replays. *Started working on the replay rename functionality. (Unfinished) *'Added:' New Replay UI *Ability to time scrub on replays by clicking on the progress bar. *'Improved:' Replay Controls *'Improved:' Main Menu, Trying to fix inconsistent problems with terrain shader on non-windows platforms. *'New:' Hypo Rex Skins. *Gave a weight increase to Diabloceratops. *Gave a damage and weight increase to Anky. *Gave a damage and bleed increase to Spinosaurus. *Reverted allo physics to fix ball error. *Imported a bunch of new shorter generic calls for: Acro, Ava, Camaro, Diablo, Giga, Maia, Spino, Sucho and Trike. *'New:' Updated Minimum Driver Version for Nvidia Cards to 382.33. *Resynchronized effects on Dryo walk animations. *Softened the Pachy's generic roars a little bit. *Added Hypo Spino assets. *Imported core sounds for HyperSpino, added bite & foot sockets to Hyper Spino skeleton, added effects to HyperSpino animations. *Imported shorter generic roars for Puerta, Shanty, Therizno, juvey Rex, subadult Rex and adult Rex. *Imported and added effects to more Hyper Spino animations. *Updated & added more variety to Utahraptor threaten roar. *Testing new Camarasaurus vocal animations, fixed Camara using friendly call as its F roar. *Made upper body animation slot for Utahraptor encompass its arms. *Update Rate Fixes + Removed Async Mesh Code for Dinosaurs. *'Removed:' Unused Variable BodyFoodHealthAmount and Added HungerDecayAmount for growth stages. *'Removed:' Old UI Backgrounds/Old Button UI. *Updated all carnivore blueprints and changed points in time they convert from juvenile to adult. *All carnivores now start at adult at the same size/slightly smaller than the tier they just progressed from. *All carnivores have had their on-hit damage mitigated to a much smaller amount, and bleed has been adjusted on all of them so they all do some form of bleed can track prey as scent tracking is on the horizon. *Herbivores such as Anky/Diablo/Ava/Dryo/Pachy/Maia have all had their health and weight mass increased so they no longer instantly die to larger predators. *Tiers weight masses and health have been put closer together so closely tiered animals can still hunt larger prey, including other carnivores (IE: Two Allosaurus can take down a subadult rex). *Progression list is updated so you now spawn as a subadult rex first, not adult. *Acro has been moved to spawn off of Allosaurus, along with Giga. (Progression to Acro is faster). *Carnivores globally have a slightly higher bleed resistance. *Herbivores globally have a lower bleed resistance than carnivores (values are actually unchanged so you won't notice a difference playing them, but it's worth stating carnivores are put ~10-20% higher bleed resistances naturally). *Carnivores now have a straight linear growth scale (Min-Max values only; more will be added if needed). *Herbivores now grow exponentially at the final quarter of their lifespan and increase in mass/health rapidly. *Fixed Ava bitespheres. *Fixed Oro being broken. *Added in hunger decay amounts for all growth stages. *Improved: Game Performance for nests. *'Fixed:' Growth server setting not working properly. *Added Juvie Rex textures. *Removed Hypo Rex from public use. *Fixed Herrera Juv growing into "nothing" *'Removed:' Old Async Loading Code that is no longer used that was referencing all the dinosaurs in BP_GameInstance. Category:Patch Notes Category:Information